It's Suppose to be this Way
by Ms. Maddison2007
Summary: This is my first GA story. A totally different story from the real one but has the same characters. Give it a try. Mostly Maddison and MerDer but there are also other pairings involve. Just a short fluffy one-shot.
1. THE fight

Seattle Grace

Derek's POV

(Oh God here comes Addison!) "Hey Derek, have you seen Meredith? I need her for a consult."

"Good morning to you too Addison and no I haven't seen her. "

"You two didn't go in together this morning?"

"No, I stayed at a hotel last night."

"Why? Did you two have a fight?"

"Yeah kind of, she threw me out last night."

Why? What did you do?

(How can I answer that question? Think quickly Derek.) "Uh, I forgot last night was our anniversary and she got mad saying that I always forget and that I don't pay that much attention to her anymore."

"You forgot?? God Derek if I were her I would threw you out too. But not paying much attention to her? That's just crazy!"

(Addison is really the best fiend ever.)" Thanks Addie I really appreciate it. By the way, my friend would be coming over to visit this weekend. I want you to meet him. I want my two best friends to be best friends too."

Sure thing Derek! And talk things out with Meredith. Ok? I'll see you at lunch!

What do you guys think? I know its short but please review I would really appreciate it! See if where I can improve on!


	2. Nice to Meet you

Seattle Grace Hospital

As Derek was getting his coffee he spotted Meredith walking in his direction.

"Meredith!" Derek called out

"What do you want Derek?"

"Could we please talk?"

"We don't have anything to talk about!" and with that Meredith walked away.

Meanwhile Mark Sloane was entering the doors of Seattle Grace as he walked in all heads quickly turned in his direction.

"Who is that eye-candy that just walked in? Whispered one of the nurses

"Oh my god! It's Mark Sloane the greatest plastic surgeon of all times and apparently ridiculously good-looking too." Another whispered back.

Mark just smirked at the two nurses and got in on the elevator. Mark got on the surgical floor and immediately searched the OR board to check if Derek was in surgery.

After checking the board he decided to ask someone to page Derek for him. He approached the nurses station and was about to ask the nurse until he saw a hot redhead approach the nurses station too. He decided to ask the redhead.

"Uhm, hi I'm actually looking for someone a Derek Shepherd. Can you please page him for me?" Mark asked

"Yeah sure he'll be here in a few."

"Thank you uh…"

"It's Addison" as Addison offered her hand "Nice to meet you."

"Mark Sloane, nice to meet you too." Mark said as he took her hand.

"Hey Mark. I see you've met Addison." Derek pulled Mark into a bear hug and Mark whispered "You didn't tell me you work with a hot redhead." As Derek chuckled.

"Well, let me introduce you personally. Addie this is Mark, plastics and Mark this is Addie, OB. He will be here for the next couple of weeks. "

Addison's pager went off. "Sorry I have to go 911."

"Sure Add see you later." When Addison was gone Mark said "Man, she is incredibly gorgeous."

"Yeah, Mark stop drooling!"

"Hey Mere!"

"Hey Addie. You look happy."

"Yeah I saw the Mark guy you guys have been telling me about he's way good-looking."

"Mark is here? Wow I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh he's with Derek. Enough about him, how are you?"

"You heard?"

"Derek told me this morning. Mere you should talk to him you can't ignore him forever. You have to talk things out. Ok?"

"Ok I will talk to him later. Thanks Addie."

"Your always welcome."

At the cafeteria

The new residents namely Christina, Izzie, Alex and George sat on a table. (George passed the exam in this story.).

"There's this guy Mcdreamy was talking to in the nurses station. I kind of know him he's like a famous surgeon in New York. I just can't seem to remember his name." Christina said

"You mean that guy?" Izzie said as they saw Derek and Mark walk in. Immediately all people started whispering and girls started giggling.

"Mark Sloane is here? He's like the god of all plastic surgeons in the country." Alex and George said together.

At the other table where Derek and Mark sat.

"This is weird. I feel like the main attraction in a circus." Mark said

"You'll get use to it. So, how do you like the hospital? I'm telling you, you should transfer here. The chief would be happy to hire you."

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it. Here comes Addison."

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Addie. So Mark and I would be going to Joe's tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah I'd love too." Addison said as Mark smiled.


	3. Drinks,flirting and ooh soo much more

After lunch, Mark and Derek watched Addison from the gallery.

"So, where are you staying? If you don't have a reservation at a hotel you can always stay at my house." Derek noticed Mark wasn't even paying attention at all. "Mark! Are you even listening to me?"

Of course Mark wasn't paying attention because he is too busy watching Addison. "Uhm, yeah I was listening. What did you say again? I didn't quite catch it."

"Never mind" Derek said.

Derek was walking towards the nurse station when Meredith was waiting for him.

"Hey!" Meredith greeted

"Oh hi! You're talking to me now."

"I want to say sorry about last night I know I overreacted and stuff so I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. I know work has been crazy this week so I understand. I love you, remember that."

"I'm sorry again and I love you too always." Derek pulled Meredith in a huug and kissed her softly.

When Meredith pulled away she asked, "Where's Mark? I still haven't seen him."

"Mark went to the hotel to get change. We'll be going for a drink tonight at Joe's. You want to come with us?"

"Of course and when you said us does that include Addison?

"Yeah, how did you know she was coming?"

"I just sensed it. I bet Mark think she's hot."

"Oh yeah, his jaw literally touched the floor when he saw her." Derek said as Meredith laughed.

"Hey! How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long. Where's Addison?" Mark had wanted to see her all afternoon.

"She still has some patients to see but she'll come. We'll just go ahead."

"Oh ok, how about Mer?"

"They'll go together."

Joe's

Mark and Derek is seated on the stools in the bar.

"Hi Joe, I want you to meet my best friend Mark and Mark this is Joe."

"Hi! Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a beer. Thanks."

"How about you, Derek."

"I'll have a beer too, thanks Joe."

As they wait fir their drink, Addison walked in wearing skinny jeans and a tight blouse paired with pumps.

Addison approached them and said, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late I was stuck with a patient and Meredith will be here any moment now."

Just as Addison finished talking Meredith walk in. "Oh my god, Mark!" Meredith pulled Mark into a tight hug.

"Hey Mer, it's good to see you too."

The 4 of them talked through the night enjoying shots and each others company. It was almost midnight when they decided to call it a day.

"Addie, could you give Mark a ride? I need to take Mer home already."

"Yeah sure." Addison replied.

"No it's ok I'll take a cab." Mark said but Addison insisted she give him a ride.

So, Derek and Meredith went home wile Addison gave Mark a ride to his hotel. When they were at the hotel already, "Thanks for the ride. Uhm, goodnight." With that Mark kissed Addison's cheek.

"Your welcome, goodnight to you too Mark." Addison said turning bright red.

"So, Addie gave Mark a ride last night?" Meredith asked Derek as they were entering Seattle Grace.

"Yeah, I think Mark really likes her."

"I'm sure he does, look!"

Mark was handing Addison her coffee. They were laughing and flirting openly with each other.

"Mark is really enjoying this vacation huh." Derek said

What do you think guys? What do you guys want to happen next? I accept suggestions!


	4. Be with you now

Seattle Grace

Seattle Grace

"Hey guys, good morning!" Meredith said, Derek behind her.

"Good morning to both of you too, I gotta run I have surgery in half an hour!" Addison said

"Ok, see you later!" Derek said not really looking at Addison but at Mark.

When Addison was gone Derek said, "So you and Addison seem to get along pretty well huh!"

"Uhm, yeah she's great." Mark said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ooh I bet she is!" Meredith suddenly said

"It's not like that you guys, I completely respect her in every way possible."

"We know! So, do you like her? Just asking?" Meredith asked

"Mer, he doesn't even need to answer that its just too obvious." Derek interjected

"Is it THAT obvious? Seems like you two are just exaggerating it."

"Come on Mark! We're not blind! We see the way you two flirt a while ago!"

"I wouldn't count that as flirting."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes! We're just friends nothing more!"

"Yeah, like we even believe that! Well, see you later Mark we gotta run! Meredith said

"See you!"

At the cafeteria

Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex and George are sitting on a table.

"So Mer, is it true that McSteamy is transferring here now?" Cristina asked taking a bite from her sandwich

"Uhm, he's still thinking whether it's a good idea or not. Where did you heard that in the first place?

"The nurses have been gossiping about it. I heard that the chief is like literally begging for him to take the job."

"Really? Well, I do hope he takes the job he would be a great addition to the team."

"Yeah, and at least the nurses would have someone new to gossip to around" George said

"I know! Ever since he came, the nurses always talks about how hot he is and stuff and every time he walks past them their heads literally would turn." Izzie said laughing hard

Suddenly all five of them started laughing altogether.

Chief's office

"Welcome to the team Dr. Sloane! We're happy to have you onboard."

"Thank you chief!" Mark said politely

"Mark!" Derek called out "Just the man I'm looking for! Glad you took the job buddy!

"Thanks! Now we get to hang out a lot!"

"I know and to celebrate that Mer and I are throwing you a party tonight at home! There will be quite a lot of people there just to save you from your awkward first day when you don't know anyone except us!"

"Yeah, thanks that would be great!

"Ok. So I'll give you a ride! Meet me in the lobby at 6!

"Ok! See you then!

What do you guys think?? Reviews please!! Next chapter would be at the party! Any suggestions??


	5. How it all ended

As Mark walked through the Shepherd's backyard he immediately spotted Addison by the grill chatting with a blond guy

As Mark walked through the Shepherd's backyard he immediately spotted Addison by the grill chatting with a blond guy. He recognized the guy as one of the doctors in pediatrics.

Mark, busy getting jealous, didn't notice Derek approach him.

"Hey man! You're early."

"No, I think I'm late." At this time, Derek noticed Mark looking at the pair.

"Oh, I get it! That's uhm Jack Freedman he's in pediatrics and he has the hots for Addie." Derek said chuckling.

"Yeah, looks like it." Mark said heading towards the mini bar."

Meredith walked towards Addison and Jack.

"Hey guys, having fun?"

"Yeah, Mer can I talked to you for a sec?"

"Oh, I'm gonna go over there chat with the guys." Jack said leaving the girls.

"Is there something you need to tell me?'

"No, that's just a lame excuse to get him to leave."

"Oh, be nice to him Adds. Give the man what he wants." Meredith said winking.

"No freaking way."

Mark was in the living room alone drinking beer but soon his alone time was interrupted by the cheery Addison.

"Hey Mark! I haven't seen you all evening. What are you doing here all alone?

"Hey, I uhm just not feeling very well tonight." Mark lied.

"Oh maybe you should go home. I'll give you a ride then you can just get your car in the morning."

"No, it's fine. I can drive home." Mark said standing up tp leave.

"Are you avoiding me or something?"

"No, of course not."

"Yes you are. I was gonna tell you something interesting but since you're avoiding me I'm just gonna keep it to myself. Goodnight Mark."

"No, wait." Mark said grabbing her arm. "What is it?"

"Tell me first why you're avoiding me."

"No, it's nothing. It's stupid."

"Try me."

"Okay, I saw you talking to Dr. Freedman a while ago then you know what follows"

"Speaking of Dr. Freedman, he asked me something." Addison said wrapping her arms around Mark's neck.

Mark, slightly shocked by Addison's action, quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"About what?

"About you."

"Me? What about me?"

"He asked me if you were dating somebody."

"Oh God, no way."

"Oh, yes way. So being jealous seems so stupid now huh?"

"Uh huh" Mark said before capturing her lips but Addison quickly backed away.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You haven't asked me what I told him yet!"

"Does it really matter? You're here now."

"It matters."

"Ok, what did you tell him?"

"I told him to back off from you and if he ever gets near you I will kick his ass."

"That's my girl." Mark said kissing Addison passionately. Each savoring the taste of the other. Their kiss was soft and gentle then Mer and Derek walked through the room and Mer said, "About time you guys."

Mark and Addison didn't even stop kissing to acknowledge their presence.


End file.
